The overall goal of this project is to determine potential effects of alcohol on the pubertal process in primates. We have recently described a network of sympathetic nerves, as well as neurons in the monkey ovary and have now initiated experiments to determine 1) if alcohol consumption diminishes the number of sympathetic fibers innervating ovarian follicles without altering density or distribution of the perivascular innervation; 2) if alcohol diminishes or alters the distribution of these newly described neurons in the ovary; 3) if these alterations lead to decreased estrogen production and delayed follicular development, and 4) if these alterations are due to alcohol-induced reduction in the gene expression of NGF and NT-3 (two neurotrophins recently found to be produced in the ovary) and their respective receptors. Additionally, the treatment is designed so that we can gain information about effects of alcohol on specific hormones and on the early signs of puberty in the primate. At 22 days of age, the monkeys began receiving a daily dose of 2 g alcohol/Kg or an isocaloric sucrose control solution by naso-gastric injection. This dose of alcohol is equivalent to one-two drinks and has been consistently producing peak blood alcohol levels of 160-180 mg % at 1.5 hr post injection Animals have been weighed periodically, and blood samples have been taken at the specified times for hormonal assessments. As expected, the animals receiving alcohol are growing at a slower rate (0.04 q 0.05 Kg body weight gained in 4.5 months), compared with the control animals (0.32 q 0.1 Kg body weight gained in 4.5 months). Assays for serum levels of Leptin and Insulin Like Growth Factor-1 are planned for March 1997, and the treatment phase of the project will continue throughout the current year.